


Laugh, Hug, Cry

by Nyctolovian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddle Pile, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Team Voltron Family, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 07, earth is saved, everyone is happy, feel good fic, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctolovian/pseuds/Nyctolovian
Summary: Earth is finally saved and the paladins stumble out of their lions. In the end, they’re really just a relieved bunch of kids at heart.((Basically, a moment of celebration the paladins had after the battle in S7 that we didn’t get to see))





	Laugh, Hug, Cry

**Author's Note:**

> So heya ppl!! This was supposedly a angst fic cos i was angsting when i wrote this but somehow it dissolved into fluff and i let it. Honestly, im not complaining. 
> 
> Hope yall enjoy tooth rotting fluff abt found families and just being happy!! :D

As soon as the five of them tumbled out of Voltron, crooked wide smiles spread across their worn out faces. Keith looked around, his teammates’ faces bright with relief and ecstacy.

They won. Against all odds, they won!

It began with Lance, who burst into laughter and threw his arm over Hunk’s shoulder like he usually did. However, this time, Hunk could barely support the weight of them both so Keith watched them stumble about for a moment before melting to the ground in a giggly pile.

Pidge had started off with just laughing in short huffs but after a while, she couldn’t resist the glee that rippled out of the two best friends. Like a toddler, she ran unsteadily and launched herself at them. Lance let out an excited scream and Hunk chuckled as they accepted their green paladin into the hug.

Allura joined in soon after. She may not have raced over like Pidge, but even Keith could see the eagerness in her usually controlled, elegant movments. Dropping to her knees beside the pile, she stretched her arms as far as she could to reach everyone.

Keith stood there, arms crossed, hesitant. Then, he saw the kind smile Hunk shot him. “Get over here, Keith,” it said to him.

Keith had to hold his aching stomach and laugh for a second or two before he staggered over. Every fibre of his being screeched in protest when he broke into a dash. His bones cracked like an old wooden chair when he was pulled into the crushing group hug.

Yet, he couldn’t stop the laughter that tore out of him. He could feel the tingle over his flesh, like a shock of unadulterated euphoria that spread through body contact. He was enveloped in warmth from the tight embrace that wrapped him like a protective blanket.

Keith threw his head back and guffawed. Tears welled up in his eyes. He sniffled between laughs and brought the heel of his palms to his eyes to wipe the tears.

A soft gasp. “Keith, are you crying?”

“Shut up, Lance!” Keith yelled between laughter and tears.

“Aww! Keith!” Hunk said. “Now, I’m going to cry.”

The hug managed to grow tighter still.

“It’s okay to cry,” Pidge said, her voice thick.

“Sounds like you’re the one crying though,” Lance retorted.

Allura giggled, sniffling as well. “You’re one to talk, Lance.”

“Oh, geez. Now we’re all crying,” Hunk laughed, voice trembling with tears. The pile began to rock gently.

“Quiznak. This is so pathetic,” Keith mumbled into someone’s arm or shoulder.

“Pretty sure being paladins of Voltron gives us a ‘Get out of Jail Free’ card for that,” Pidge said.

“What? Get out of jail free?” Allura huffed.

Chuckles rolled out of Hunk. “We’re going to introduce you to all the weird Earth things. Since Earth’s safe now.”

“Earth’s safe now,” Lance repeated, his breath catching.

“We did it, guys. _We did it_ ,” Keith choked out.

The group hug shook with more laughter and tears.

* * *

They will later be found, aching all over, barely able to move, and still lying in the cuddle pile like sacks of potatoes. Everyone was coated in blood, sweat and tears and they’d literally have to be peeled off of one another because of the stickiness. Honestly though, there was no doubt — they were the happiest they ever were.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was a feel good fic for yall cos it was for me. (Finished this at like 3am in the morn and went straight to sleep after that geez). 
> 
> Come find me on [ tumblr ](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com) or yall can just shout at me here or whatever.


End file.
